The Last love
by Chibi Yoh-chan
Summary: Wat will u do when u found that u r in love with ur brother?Wat will u do when u saw ur luver's father kill ur father?YYY


The Last Love  
  
Chapter one  
  
?Yugi??  
  
?What the matter? Father.? Yugi moved his sight from the view outside the car window grudgingly and looked at the man who sat next to him.  
  
?We are going to see your UNCLE SEAN today! Remember to be nice!?  
  
?Yes, dad!? This was the tenth time that dad had so. Yugi counted silently and thought. ?He is just a relative! Why is dad so tense about him??  
  
?Oh, his son, your cousin who?s called something Moto?don?t remember??  
  
Yugi sighed, and then he stared outside the window blankly, father?s words were like breezes blowing away from his ears.  
  
Time passed fast without noticing, the car stopped.  
  
?Mr. John Moto and Little Mr. Yugi Moto, we are here!? The driver told them that they were arrived. His dad pushed out Yugi from the car; Yugi had noticed that they were at the countryside of Domino city. His uncle?s mansion was just in the little hill in front of them. An old Butler of their Uncle?s came down and guided them to the mansion. But still it took them a while to find the front door. The mansion was stunning; of course Yugi?s uncle, oldest son of Moto Corp should have a house like this! There were lots of famous picture on the wall, and all of them are gold-framed!  
  
They?d been waiting for a long time till Yugi?s uncle came home.  
  
?Hey, John! Long time no see! My dear brother!? Hearing the front gate opened again, Yugi and his dad stood up. A man in black suit came in. He did look like a rich guy. A boy about Yugi?s age walked beside him. Yugi couldn?t see his face clearly, coz he was staring at thy floor.  
  
?Long time no see, long time no see!? Yugi?s dad was shaking hands with his uncle. And then he turned to Yugi. ?Hey, Yugi, say hi to your Uncle Sean!?  
  
?Hello, Uncle Sean, nice to meet you!? Yugi said reluctantly. His Dad had made him bow to his uncle too.  
  
?Ha, this is Yugi? Nice to meet you too!? Sean had just noticed Yugi; he smiled and tapped Yugi?s head slightly.  
  
?This is my son. Ai, he?s only got himself on the mind right now, come and greet your uncle and cousin. SON!? Sean dragged his son from behind. That boy looked at his dad hastily and glanced at Yugi.  
  
?He is so?good-looking!? That was the first thought came to Yugi?s mind when he saw his cousin. ?Although we look alike, but he is so striking!? Thought Yugi.  
  
That boy stared at Yugi and finally, he spoke. ?Dad, can I take Yugi outside and show him around?? His voice was full of confidence; he did have a very gorgeous voice.  
  
?Sure, but you guys have to be home before dinner, ok? Dad and your uncle need to talk to. And don?t go too far!? Sean smiled.  
  
Hearing that from his dad, the boy grabbed Yugi by his arm and dragged him outside. That boy pulled Yugi and walked for a while and suddenly Yugi stopped and said. ?Can you just let go of me? You are hurting me!?  
  
?Shut up! Kid! Just follow me!? That boy ordered.  
  
Yugi didn?t like that, but he said nothing and still followed his cousin.  
  
?Ouch, that hurts, why did you stop?? Yugi asked.  
  
?We are here! Kid!? said the boy.  
  
Yugi looked around, he found that the sea was just in front of his eyes. The sun colored thy sea into a warm orange color. A color that made he feel so peaceful.  
  
He didn?t know that the sea was close to the mansion when he came up first.  
  
?Hey, you want to come up?? A voice came from above.  
  
Yugi looked up, the boy was sitting on the tree and smiling at him.  
  
?Sure, but you have to pull me!?  
  
The boy cackled and said. ?Ok, just grab my hand and I?ll pull you up!?  
  
With the help of his cousin, Yugi got up the tree and sat right next to his cousin.  
  
?It?s such a beautiful view from above.? Yugi admitted.  
  
The boy looked at him thoughtfully. ?I always come here whenever I feel bad. When I look at the sea, I start to feel better?oh, what?s your name??  
  
?Didn?t you hear my dad back then? My name is Yugi.?  
  
?Yugi, that?s an interesting name!?  
  
?What?s your name then? Cousin.?  
  
?Me? Call me Yami!?  
  
?Yami? Dark? Don?t you like light??  
  
?No, I don?t hate light, I just? I don?t belong to light.?  
  
?Oh, ok?? Yugi didn?t really understand what Yami meant.  
  
~ This was the first time that Yugi and Yami had met each other. That year, Yugi was only 12 and Yami was only 13. ~  
  
Chapter two  
  
?Yugi.?  
  
?Yes?? Yugi sat up from the bed and looked at Yami who was sitting on the chair.  
  
?It?s been two month since you came here.? Yami put his hands about his chin and looked at the sky. And then he looked at Yugi and sniggered. ?RENT!?  
  
?What? Why are you so hasty?? Yugi was worried and jumped down from the bed.  
  
?Hahahahahahaha. Look at you! That looks so cute!? Yami laughed, he snorted too hard that he was having difficulties with breathing.  
  
?You?? Yugi was startled and then he threw a pillow at Yami. ?You such a jerk!?  
  
?ME JERK? Why didn?t you think that you are being an idiot?? Yami ducked from the pillow and he was still making fun of Yugi.  
  
?Hen!!? Yugi put down the other pillow and faked that he was angry.  
  
?Now what? Are you mad?? Yami saw Yugi wasn?t talking to him; he leaned to Yugi a bit closer and stared into his eyes.  
  
???? Yugi saw Yami gazing at him so closely, he blushed.  
  
Yami saw Yugi was blushing, Yami managed not to laugh but he leaned to Yugi more closer. ?Hey, little cous! Are you being shy??  
  
?No, no? I wasn?t ?I?m not!? Yugi pushed Yami and ran out.  
  
Yami was left alone in the room. He smiled. ?Yugi, can?t you feel me??  
  
?Dad, when are we going back?? Yugi went to his dad?s room and asked.  
  
?Yugi, we are going to live here from now on.? Said John.  
  
?What? But we have our own house, our own home! Why? Why do we have to stay here from now on?? Yugi was completely stunned.  
  
?Because, Uncle Sean and I?we have lots things to do?you just stay here??  
  
?But??  
  
?Never mind, I?ve got lots of things to do, Yugi! Go play with your cousin!?  
  
Yugi knew that he couldn?t say anything that would make his dad change his mind; he turned around and walked out the room.  
  
?Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!? A familiar face appeared in front of Yugi.  
  
?Ouch!!!!!!!!?  
  
?BING?  
  
Yugi patted his heart; he was clearly upset by what just happened. ?What are you doing? Yami! Why did you do that? Scream that that, you might have got me killed!?  
  
?Hey, you screamed first! I screamed after you!? Yami was scared too.  
  
?Never mind. Me not argue with ya! You always win anyway. Hey, give me a hand!?  
  
?You are a clever kid.? Yami stretched out his hand and pulled him up easily. ?Hey, are you a guy or not? You are so light!?  
  
?You ain?t any better! You are as skinny as a bamboo!? Yugi teased.  
  
?What? Little kid! I?ll show you what I am made of!? Yami chuckled. He suddenly lifted Yugi by his waist.  
  
?What are you doing?? Yugi blushed again and patted at Yami. Yami chuckled and held him even tighter.  
  
?Hey, where are you taking me?? Yugi asked.  
  
?A good place.? Yami smiled at Yugi sweetly. Yugi?s face turned even redder. He was enjoying Yami?s arms, although he was mumbling the whole time.  
  
?Here!? Yami let go of Yugi.  
  
?Ouch! Why did you throw me? Luckily that I?ve got good reflects, otherwise I could get seriously hurt!? Yugi was complaining. He was trying to stand up.  
  
?Don?t get up! Stay down!? Yami pressed him on the lawn gently. ?Well, I like being bad!?  
  
Thought Yami. He too, lied down on the lawn beside Yugi. ?Look at the sky, it?s pretty, isn?t it??  
  
?Yeah, it is!? Yugi was amazed. Yami grabbed Yugi?s left hand.  
  
?Hey, it?s getting late. Let?s go back!? Yami sat up and smiled.  
  
?Wait a second.? Said Yami and then he whispered into Yugi?s ears. ?I like you! Yugi! Do you feel the same about me??  
  
????Hearing that, Yugi was traumatized. He didn?t know what to do or what to say; he stared at Yami and blushed.  
  
?Cute!? Though Yami. He leaned to Yugi and kissed him softly on him lips. Yugi was lost and amazed too, he though he was going to faint. Yami let go of him and still amazed by the sweetness and softness of Yugi?s lips. Yugi breathed heavily and gaped at the guy in front of him, he was terrified.  
  
?What?? Yami was still thinking of the first kiss.  
  
?You?me?you?I?that thing?? Yugi couldn?t say any words.  
  
?I like you, you silly! Do you like it? Do you like me?? Yami asked he pleasantly.  
  
?I?you just?I??  
  
?What do you want to say? I?m going if you don?t have anything to tell me!? Yami stood up and pretend that he was leaving.  
  
?No, no, I have something to say.? Yugi grabbed Yami?s clothes.  
  
Yami smiled and pulled him into his arms. ?What do you want to say??  
  
?I?I like you!? Yugi closed his eyes and said.  
  
?What? I didn?t hear that??  
  
?I like you! I like you! I like you!? Said Yugi. He looked at Yami and blushed again.  
  
?I know.? Said Yami.  
  
He lifted Yugi?s chin and again, he kissed him slowly and softly. Yugi closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the sweet moment?  
  
Chapter three  
  
The peaceful days had been passed for a month. One night, Yugi was woke by some noise that seemed coming from the living room. ?What are they doing in the middle of night?? The noise become louder and louder. Yugi couldn?t sleep, so he got up and tried to find what happened. He had a bad feeling about what would happen as he walked on the corridor. He heard them! It was his dad and his uncle! They were fighting! ?BANG!? Yugi heard a gun shoot! Quickly, he ran and opened the living room door! He was dazed to see what happen. The floor was cover by blood; his dad was lying on the floor, bleeding badly, but he was still alive. Yugi looked up at Uncle Sean, he was laughing, and he was still holding the gun and pointing at his dead brother. His white shirt was swathed with his brother?s blood. Yugi tried hard not to cry and he tried to get closer to his dad. But he couldn?t! Sean walked to Yugi at pointed the gun at him  
  
?Oh, Yugi, you are so lucky to be here!? Sean sniggered.  
  
?What do you want? Why did you hurt my dad?? Yugi asked and glanced at his dad.  
  
?Why? You are asking me why? It simply! If your dad is dead, then I will be the CEO of Moto Cooperation without any difficulties!? Sean sniggered and pulled out a sharp knife. He pointed at Yugi and walked towards him.  
  
?Yu?Yugi?Yugi?ru? run!? John yelled.  
  
?NO?Dad, I can?t just leave you here.? Yugi cried. Tears flooded his face.  
  
?Don?t care about me! Just?Run Yugi! RUN!? John grabbed Sean?s leg tightly and tried to give Yugi some time to run away from this place.  
  
?Get off me!? Sean madly shot his brother several times; blood went everywhere, on the walls, on the floor. Yugi was covered by blood too, but all he did was standing that watching helplessly.  
  
?DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Yugi screamed and tried to hold his dad.  
  
?If you love your dad so much then go to hell with him!!!!!? Sean raised his gun and pointed at Yugi?s forehead.  
  
?You won?t get away with this!? Yugi yelled.  
  
?Will I?? Sean sneered again.  
  
?Yugi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Someone had grabbed Yugi from behind and made Yugi running with him. Yugi knew it was Yami who had saved him. He knew his hands. Yami was the only one who can make him feel so secure.  
  
They stopped at the back door. Yami opened the door hastily and pushed Yugi outside. ?Go, Yugi! Go! My father?s coming! When you get out the house, you will be fine! I promise!?  
  
?Yami??  
  
Yami pushed Yugi outside and closed the door.  
  
?Yami!!!!!!!!!!!!!?  
  
?Yugi, remember! I love you!? Yami shouted. ?I love you!?  
  
~ The Last Chapter ~  
  
It was raining outside, the tears from the heaven?  
  
?May I come in??  
  
?Yes.? He put down the document and rubbed his head. He was really tired. His sight moved to the boy in the photo that was carefully framed on the table. His lips curled up slightly. ?I wonder how you have been these years.?  
  
?President, those are the documents that are needed in the meeting.? The secretary put a thick pile of documents on the table.  
  
The President wasn?t listening; he was still staring at the photo.  
  
?What?s this?? The secretary took the photo. ?A guy?? He was baffled.  
  
?Give it back!? The President said coldly and took it back.  
  
?Yami! You aren?t putting any effect for the company those days, your dad asked me to help you with the cooperation before he had died, but why did you listen, you are the only son of Mr. Sean?? ?That?s enough! GET OUT!? Said Yami. He still hated his father; he hated him for how he got to be the CEO of Moto Corp. He hated him.  
  
?President!? The secretary said quietly.  
  
?What now! I said get out!? Yami was angry.  
  
?There is one thing, a guy who called Yugi wants to see you now.?  
  
?Yugi?? Yami?s voice became soft. ?Could it really be him??  
  
?Bring him to me!? Yami ordered.  
  
The secretary looked him strangely, he wanted to say something but he lost for words for a sudden. He went out and brought in a boy.  
  
?Is there anything else I can do for you? President??  
  
?No, just walk out and close the door behind you!? Yami ordered again.  
  
?Yes, Sir.?  
  
Now, there were only two of them left in the room.  
  
They stared at each other and drowning in the deadly silence.  
  
Finally, Yami stood up and hugged Yugi. He was really tense. ?Yugi!?  
  
?Long time no see, Yami.? Yugi smiled.  
  
?Yes, it has been five years. How have you been??  
  
?I?m good, really good. I?ve always been running. I?ve always tried to escape from the people who your dad had been sending to kill me. I?ve never had a decent place to rest, I?ve never?? Yugi pushed Yami a side.  
  
?Yugi?I know that you?ve been having the worst days in you life.? Said Yami, tears were running across his face. ?Yugi?can we start again??  
  
?That?s impossible!? Yugi pulled out a gun. ?Your father started it and I?ll end it.?  
  
Yugi shot at Yami, although Yami tried to flee, but he was hit at the belly, Yami stood by his table, bleeding.  
  
?Oh, I missed it.? Yugi walked to Yami, his smile was cold. ?But I won?t miss this time.? Yugi pointed his gun at Yami?s head. ?Can you feel it? Yami? Can you fell the coldness? Can you feel that death is waving to you??  
  
?Yes, Yugi, I can feel it. Yugi?I know it my dad?s fault. Now he is died, I?ll carry his sin? A life for a life! I think it fair. If you think kill me will make you feel better, then do it. Yugi. Do it.? Yami closed his eyes and smiled. He had been waiting for him and to see him again, now his wish had come true?  
  
Time had passed, Yugi never took the shot, and he dropped the gun on the floor.  
  
Yami opened his eyes. ?Why didn?t you shot??  
  
?I can?t?? Yugi sat on the floor helplessly. ?I can?t!? He yelled.  
  
A smile appeared on Yami?s face. ?Come Yugi. Let?s go! The security?s coming!?  
  
?Huh?? Yugi took Yami?s hand but he was confused. ?You are?saving me??  
  
?Yugi, come on, we don?t have much time.? Yami put another hand about his belly, he was bleeding badly.  
  
?Why are you saving me?? Yugi asked.  
  
?The same reason why you didn?t kill me! Silly! Coz I love you!?  
  
Yami took Yugi and jumped out from the window. (Don?t worry! Yami?s office was on the ground floor.)  
  
They ran through the rain and found an old deserted warehouse.  
  
?Let?s just? have? a rest?here.? Yami suggested. They went in.  
  
Yami sat on the ground, his face looked pale white. His belly hurt like a hell.  
  
?Yami?I?m so sorry!? Yugi cried.  
  
?Silly, don?t? say? that!? Said Yami. ?It?s so cold here??  
  
?Yeah?let?s get a bit more closer.? Yugi hugged Yami.  
  
?Yugi?I don?t want? want to?go home. Let?s?let?s go?somewhere else tomorrow.?  
  
Yami looked at the gray sky from the window. It was still raining.  
  
?Yeah, let?s go and travel around the world.? Said Yugi gently.  
  
?Yeah?let?s go?let?s go?go?tomorrow.?  
  
?Sure??  
  
?BEARKING NEWS: At four o?clock this morning, two dead bodies were found at an old warehouse. After the interpretation, we found that one of them is Yami Moto, the President of Moto Crop, cause of death, bleeding. The other one is Yugi Moto, the cousin of Yami Moto, cause of death, unknown. Although some autopsy said he was frozen to death, but the real reason is under investigation??  
  
? ?  
? ?  
  
?Do you love me??  
  
?You are my cousin, of course I do.?  
  
?Hey! I mean??  
  
?Silly! Of course I love you!?  
  
?Do you still love me??  
  
?Yeah??  
  
?What?s love??  
  
????  
  
?Ah! Falling sleep already? Ok, Yami have a good sleep! We are going tomorrow.? 


End file.
